Jak V: The Lost Legacy
by Avera-of-Light
Summary: A city in danger, a dictator threatening to annihalate all living things in the city then the world, a secret waiting to be revealed, it sounds so similar, but at the same time there's another story inbetween the lines... Rated: T for language & violence


**Jak V: The Lost Legacy**

* * *

Rated: T for violence, language, and some sexual content

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the original storyline, characters, ect. Even though this story has references to the others, the idea itself is my own idea. Do not use this story, setting, characters, ect. without permission.

AU: My first story and possibly my biggest on fanfiction! :D I'm really excited about this, and I'm hoping you guys can really help me out this this story! Please read and enjoy! Oh, and if you don't like it when you're done...don't send me any flames please. Thank you! :)

Anyway...enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was a cold, icy, and raining night out in the ancient, unknown city. The rain poured heavily and thickly as the moon slowly rose up into the black, dark, cloudy sky. So time-consuming, in fact, that even time was too slow to crawl.

Suddenly, a shadow sprinted through the abandoned streets. A large horned, spiked winged creature flashed through-out the area as the thunder pounded on its drums.

At a large, heavily guarded fortress, the security guards were marching in front of the gates, which were the entrance to the excluded bastion through-out the twilight hours. Out in a distance, the same figure stood on an edifice higher than the ground the two men were tramping on. The two, defenseless, inattentive safeguards were being watched by the shadow; black, narrow eyes gleaming with an evil purpose. The purpose…to kill.

As the men continued their duty to protecting the gateway, they gasped suddenly, turned pale, and collapsed on the ground. The silhouette stood behind them, arm drawn out, then lowered to the side again. It was grinning with darkness, fangs glowing lightly in the dim moonlight. Phase one was complete.

The phantom phased straight through the entry, and once it did, about seventy-five guards came out and began to attack it. However, their attacks weren't effectual enough.

The wraith summoned a sinister, large beam, a dragon-like shadow, at the guards, which began to demolish them; many of which disappeared, and the rest were devoured.

Once phase two was complete, the dragon drew itself back into the shaded figure, and then flew off with its dragon wings to one of the windows.

Dawn was creeping up behind it, and the being hissed towards the holy light's direction. Once it became invisible and dashed right through the walls, the time was set.

As it scanned the halls at light speed, the sun began to rise, ready to put the shadow to rest. However, once the spirit dashed across a locked room, it stopped abruptly, and slowly floated back to the impassable entrance.

Slowly, it passed through the door, and grinned at what it saw. Another figure, a female, sleeping uneasily, on the floor, near the rusted corner.

Suddenly, it flew right into the woman, and she woke up in a startle as thunder crashed once more, before the sun came out, but it continued to rain heavily.

She scanned the room timidly, looking for the cause of her nightmare. Luckily, it wasn't, but she heard a sudden laughter in the room and looked around again.

Then she realized what the laughter was. The woman gasped softly, "No…not again…"

With that, she hid her face in her hands and softly began to weep, but there was one thing missing from her depression. No tears were there.

Then, she looked up and screamed, "Help me, someone! Help me please!! I can't take it anymore! PLEASE!!!!"

Then, after her scream, a new laughter came into the room, and it was more deep and masculine.

The woman looked up, and gasped. A male demon was in the room, and his purpose was to kill _her_.

He slowly walked towards her and this made the female cautious and petrified as she looked at the black, hypnotizing eyes; which made her freeze in terror at the haunting gaze.

The female crawled off to a corner, still staring at the demon in fear, but this only made it worse. For when the woman just coward in the corner, the male demon sneered her way and hissed, "Your times up...it's time for your fate to come to you…"

This made the woman shiver even more, and the demon swiftly dug his long, sharp nails into the lady's neck, and she screamed in pain. Her skin was as cold as ice, and her scream of terror only seemed to have the demon simper even more with enjoyment of the kill.

Once his nails were removed, the woman gasped for air, and she stared at him in shock…in fright. And she whispered, "What happened to you, Jak? _Why are you doing this...?_"

And with that, she subsided onto the ice ground, and the demon of Jak began to laugh maniacally, finally getting the revenge he had wanted for oh so long. Now he was the darkest, most sinister demon in the world.

His mission was complete.

**--**

AU: The prologue is complete, but even though there are about 22 chapters of this story on deviantart, I am revising the whole story and staring out fresh. The prologue is just better than I hoped, and I'm deciding to keep it so. :) Anyways...please read and comment! And critisism is always welcome, but please no flames! I've had enough of those back on DA.


End file.
